


We're Not Keeping Her

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Raining Series [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Kittens, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Title: The One Where Sanzo Begrudgingly Adopts a Kitten</p><p>Her pathetic meows eventually turned into a loud and rumbling purr, and when he pulled the towel away, she stared up at him with adoring green eyes.</p><p>"Stop that," he said, shoving her face away with one finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Keeping Her

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy sequel written for the person who requested Raining because she needed some fluff in her life. So. Enjoy the fluff.

Sanzo tapped his cigarette against the railing, watching the ash break off and fall to the street. The dark clouds above still hung heavy with rain, but after nearly a two hour downpour, it was done. The monkey was snoring on the bed in the room next door, the sounds easily heard through the open window three feet to the right. Sanzo listened as Gojyo grew steadily more irritated, shifting on his own bed, then moving to the desk, and then finally leaving the room altogether. A little while later, Sanzo watched him head down the street.

Sanzo burned his cigarette out on the balcony rail before heading back inside. Hakkai was out restocking their supplies, but the monk expected him back soon. Ever since the first night they spent taking comfort from the rain in one another's bodies, they made sure to book the same room on nights with expected heavy rain. It didn't always lead to sex but Sanzo was beginning to realize that sometimes the simple wrapping of arms around his body was enough to still his demons.

The monk removed his outer robes. The room was even more humid than outside. He hated rain enough as it was, and the sticky feeling that made it feel like he was suffocating didn't make it any easier. Sanzo set his gun down on the bedside table and his robes over one of the desk chairs. He shuffled back to the bed and stretched out on it with a half-muted sigh. His muscles ached from their last battle, not as bad as they could be, but it was just enough to make him grumpier than usual.

The lock on the door clicked open and Sanzo pushed himself up onto his elbows as Hakkai walked in. His eyes narrowed when he realized the mage was cradling a small form bundled up in his scarf.

"What is that?" he asked.

Hakkai gave him one of his obnoxiously patient smiles. "It is a kitten. She was abandoned by her mother and soaking wet." He set her gently on the desk and unwrapped her.

She was small and gray, with a single white paw, her fur matted and dark with rain. She looked up at Hakkai and gave a pitiful meow. Hakkai patted her on the head and then headed for the bathroom. When he returned, he threw a towel at Sanzo.

"Dry her off. Carefully. I have to bring up tonight's food," Hakkai said.

He was gone before Sanzo could protest. Sanzo glowered at the kitten, who only shivered and let out another lonely mewl. With an impatient huff, he got to his feet and walked over to her, wrapping her in the towel. He brushed her fur the wrong way, rubbing away the water and doing the best he could to make her warm up. Her pathetic meows eventually turned into a loud and rumbling purr, and when he pulled the towel away, she stared up at him with adoring green eyes.

"Stop that," he said, shoving her face away with one finger.

She responded by twitching her head so that his finger was under her chin, still purring. He rolled his eyes, then lightly scratched at her tiny chin. Somehow, her purr grew louder. The door opened once more and Sanzo pulled away from the ball of fur. Hakkai set the bags down, digging around in one to pull out a tiny bottle and a packet of something Sanzo couldn't identify.

"What is that?"

"She hasn't been properly weaned, so I bought kitten formula," Hakkai said. "Keep petting her." He vanished into the bathroom, so Sanzo turned his glare back to the kitten.

She was unfazed. Begrudgingly, Sanzo went back to petting her. Parts of her fur was still damp, but her shivers had stopped.

"Okay, pick her up, tuck her into your elbow," Hakkai ordered, emerging from the bathroom.

Sanzo didn't bother arguing, just tucking the kitten between his arm and chest. She placed her tiny paws on his chest, arching up to rub her face against his chin. Hakkai moved up behind him, wrapping an arm around Sanzo's waist before twisting his to her arm around to tempt the kitten with the bottle. She latched onto it without hesitation before shamelessly sinking her tiny claws into the fabric of his shirt, and beneath that, his skin.

He jerked away but Hakkai held him steady so as not to disrupt the kitten and her meal.

"I hate you right now," Sanzo said. "We aren't keeping her."

Hakkai hummed a non-committal noise in his ear. The kitten fed quickly, and when he was done, Hakkai pulled back to empty the bottle. Sanzo watched as the kitten drifted off to sleep still tucked away in his arm, her purr still felt through his arm. When Hakkai returned to the room, there was a smug smile on his face.            

"I see she's growing on you," he said.

Sanzo tried not to feel bad when he pulled the kitten away and shoved her into Hakkai's hands. "I'm taking a nap."

He got back onto the bed and turned onto his side so he wouldn't have to look at either of them. At some point, he did drift off to sleep, and when he woke, he had turned onto his back.

The bed dipped as Hakkai crawled up onto his side, and Sanzo opened one eye as the kitten was plopped onto his chest. Hakkai just smiled and curled up into Sanzo's side as the kitten curled up on his chest.

"Still not keeping her," Sanzo said.

The kitten let out a loud purr as Hakkai reached up and pet her head. Sanzo turned his head to look at Hakkai, but the mage's eyes were closed, his monocle having been set aside. Hakkai moved closer, kissing Sanzo's neck and then his jaw.

"I'm going to keep her. She'll grow on you."

Sanzo shifted to wrap his arm around Hakkai's shoulders and after a moment, ducked his head to press their lips together. Hakkai curled even closer, deepening the kiss a bit more, taking a long taste. Sanzo sighed into it, fingers clenching around the fabric of Hakkai's shirt. Hakkai hummed and then nestled back into his neck.

The kitten continued to purr on his chest, Hakkai's hand a steady motion along her back. Sanzo slowly slid his hand up to twine his fingers with Hakkai's for a moment before he began to pet the kitten as well. Perhaps she wasn't too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> -Casually ignores the fact that ancient Asia would probs not have kitten forumla-


End file.
